Play With Fire
by xcantbeblamed
Summary: Sam's Famous, Danny married to her and every things perfect. but what happens when her exboyfriend comes back to take her back? K just in casesongfic. DxS married fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Or The song "Play With Fire" by Hilary Duff

Sam was backstage with her husband of 5 years, Danny Fenton. He was giving her a pep talk before she went out on stage to perform. You see Sam Mans- I mean Fenton, is a very famous rock star that ravels the world. It was her childhood dream of becoming a singer. Danny Fenton dream was to become an Astronaut, and he did become one, but to make the love of his life happy he tours the country with her. SO now he is telling GOOD LUCK and then left to his table in the audience.

While Sam was getting hooked up to the mic. She heard a voice very familiar. She turns around and sees her ex-boyfriend….Josh. the one that broke her heart.

"Hey Sam." Said Josh

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam angrily

"Well I'm here to watch your show of course. What did you think I was here for?"

"Well if you're here to take me back to late I have to get on stage." And with that she left and went out on stage.

Out on stage she told the band the song she was playing and then introduced it to the crowd.

"Hey everyone this song I'm about to sing is a brand new song I'm about to premire and I hope you like it. I will also like to dedicate it to a very old friend of mine." Said Sam to the audience. She looks at Danny and sees a very confused look on his face. 'well its now or never.' She thought. Then she started singing …….

_I can't believe it's really you_

_been so long_

_you look good_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_don't ask me_

_let me tell you how I been since when you left_

_since you left me for dead_

_finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you_

_from my life_

_Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me_

_cus' I remember all the reasons people want me_

_and now I hear you saying that you still adore me_

_but if you think I'd ever get with you again_

_than you can just_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn to the sky_

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_love me, love me_

_(burn to the sky)_

_if you want me_

she looked out to the audience to ex-boyfriend looking very uncomfortable. 'Mission accomplished'.

_You never know just what'd you got till' it's gone_

_you freak out_

_but i'm not falling for that game_

_boys like you, never change_

_you made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough_

_for your love_

_but it was insecurity that made you run_

_it wasn't me_

_So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses_

_I don't have time for this_

_I'm off to play in Houston_

_and i'm too busy with a million things I'm doing_

_you can't make up for what you've done_

_you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn to the sky_

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(Burn to the sky)_

_love me, love me_

_(burn to the sky)_

_if you want me_

at this point she was heading of the stage and toward Danny. Because this part she was going to love the most!

_Oh, by the way, by the way_

_I found someone_

_who gives me space_

_keeps me safe_

_makes me sane_

_found someone to take your place_

_I am safe_

_in his arms_

_and I decided that only he can play with fire_

and after that last word she leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips right in front of her ex. 'Perfect.' Then when the started up she ran back to the stage with so much pride! SHE ROCKED!

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn to the sky_

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(It's really you)_

_love me, love me_

_(I hear you're doing really well)_

_if you want me_

_(finally every tear has dried)_

_love me, love me_

_(boys like you, boys like you)_

_play with fire_

with that she finished the song and everyone clapped and her ex ran out probably so embarrassed. Then at the end of the concert after a couple more songs she goes backstage and Danny finds her.

"What was that about?" Danny asked curiously

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam said slyly.


End file.
